


Dulce Electra

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Jealousy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Gohan disfruta la última semana de sus vacaciones, sin imaginar la sorpresa que Videl le prepararía en su cumpleaños. Porque la amaba, quería pasar todo el tiempo con ella; mientras Pan los miraba, intrigada: ¿por qué su papá no le hacía caso? ¡Tenía que estar con ella! Historia participante en el reto "Cuéntame una historia" de la página "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español".
Relationships: Videl Satan & Son Gohan & Son Pan, Videl Satan/Son Gohan





	Dulce Electra

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia participa en el concurso _Cuéntame una historia_ , organizado por la página _Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español_.**

* * *

El día comenzaba muy bien, ¡de maravilla! Gohan estiró sus brazos en su cama, con una sonrisa muy ancha en su rostro: sin duda, las noches con Videl eran perfectas. Sintió vacío el lado derecho de la cama, hasta que un ligero aroma a tocino frito invadió sus sentidos. Su esposa ya estaba en la cocina, ¡y cuánto adoraba su sazón! El tintinear de su reloj de mesa llamó su atención.

—¡Ocho de la mañana! —se levantó de golpe.

¡Un momento! ¿A qué venía tanta preocupación? ¡Todavía le quedaba una semana de vacaciones! El saiyajin no pudo evitar reír por su sobresalto y sacudió la cabeza, emprendiendo camino hacia el baño. Quince minutos, entre el agua de la ducha y el peculiar olor de los jabones y la pasta de dientes: era su ritual de limpieza por las mañanas. Apenas terminó de vestirse, Gohan salió de su habitación, rumbo al primer piso. Quería ver a Videl, ayudarla con el desayuno, estar a su lado en todo momento…

—¿Papá? —una vocecilla lo detuvo justo en las escaleras.

—¡Pan! —la reconoció, viéndola aferrarse a su pierna con un peluche de osito en su mano.

—¡Buenos días, papá! ¿Me cargas?

—Claro —la elevó, hasta colocarla en su nuca—. ¿A dónde la llevo, princesa?

—¡Al castillo! —gritó, sujetando los cabellos de su papá.

Disimulando su dolor, Gohan reía con su pequeña y bajó cada escalón entre tumbos y gracias que la divertían. Minutos eternos que la llevaban a su fantástico mundo de arcoíris, tal como los cuentos que le leía su mamá, ¡y _su papá_ era el mejor del Universo! ¿Con quién más tendría tal diversión, si no con él?

—¿Vaya, qué tenemos aquí? —alguien los interrumpió, entre risas— Veo que están muy animados esta mañana.

Gohan observó la dulce silueta de su esposa, cubierta con un delantal rosado, luciendo la típica sonrisa de un hombre enamorado.

—Ya sabes cómo es Pan —le sonrió, mientras bajaba a su hija—. Por cierto, qué hermosa luces hoy.

—Gohan —la joven madre se ruborizó, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la solapa de su camisa—, creo que lo de anoche te afectó un poco —le guiñó un ojo.

—Tendrás que ayudarme —le respondió de la misma forma, besándola con intensidad.

Era una de las tantas escenas románticas en casa. Hermoso testimonio, para quienes tenían la fortuna de verlos juntos, y Pan era una de esas personas… sólo que esta vez, cualquier gesto distaba de la sorpresa que la invadía: aferrada a su osito de peluche, contemplaba aquel momento con extrañeza. ¿Por qué su mamá los había interrumpido para llevarse a _su papá_?

La pareja seguía perdida en aquel beso, hasta que un leve tirón en el delantal los hizo reaccionar.

—Tengo hambre —remilgó Pan.

—Cierto, el desayuno —recordó Videl, riendo—. ¿Ves lo que causas, Gohan?

—¿Yo? —el aludido llevó una mano a su cabeza, contrariado.

—Coloca el pan en la mesa, por favor. Pan, ven aquí…

—Quiero que papá me lleve —se alejó, sujetando la mano de su progenitor.

—Bueno, si eso quieres, yo me encargo de la mesa.

—Está bien —Gohan se encogió de hombros, mientras alzaba a su hija—. ¡Arriba, Pan!

La pequeña de cinco años se aferró al cuello de su padre entre risas, pidiéndole cuantas historias pudiera inventar. ¡Porque no había mejor narrador que él! Literalmente, _su padre_ era un héroe. _Su héroe_.

[…]

El timbre de la salida sonó en el kinder, como señal de regreso a casa. A una velocidad inusual para su edad, Pan corría con su mochila hasta el portón de la escuela, viendo a su papá extender el brazo. Sus ojitos negros brillaron con intensidad y aceleró sus pasos.

—¡Papá, llegaste! —se lanzó a su regazo, muy feliz.

—Y con un helado —le entregó el dulce en sus manos.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó, lamiendo las chispas de chocolate— Cuando termine, te enseñaré lo que hice…

—¡Pan! —oyó su nombre entre el gentío, reconociéndolo al instante.

Con dos helados en las manos, Videl se acercaba a padre e hija con una sonrisa que no pudo ser correspondida por la pequeña.

—Acertaste en el sabor —dijo Gohan, recibiendo el helado de su esposa.

—Y lo conseguí antes de que se acabara.

—¿Por qué has venido?

—¿Eh? —la ex luchadora se sorprendió por aquella pregunta de la pequeña.

—¿Pan, qué pasa? —Gohan frunció su ceño— Discúlpate ahora.

La niña saiyajin hizo un pequeño puchero y bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Sentía ganas de llorar. _Su papá_ la había regañado _._

—Lo siento, mamá —ahogó un sollozo, más calmada.

—Gohan, no seas tan duro —Videl desestimó la actitud de la niña, quitándosela amablemente de los brazos—. Vamos a casa…

Aquel episodio quedó olvidado, durante la caminata. Pan veía revolotear algunas mariposas en la calle, sintiendo el sol bañar suavemente su rostro. Apenas prestaba atención a la conversación de sus papás, hasta que Videl la interrogó.

—¿Y qué tal estuvo la escuela?

—Muy bien. Pintamos con acuarelas y también hice muchos dibujos.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa, nos enseñas —intervino Gohan.

—Te dije que quería mostrarte ahora, papá.

—A ver… —instó Videl, ayudándola a sacar los papeles de su mochila.

Un papel arrugado a medias llamó la atención de la pareja. Cual críticos de su _obra maestra_ , observaron cada elemento del lienzo infantil mientras caminaban, tratando de entender algunos garabatos incomprensibles a ojos adultos.

—Supongo que ésa eres tú —Videl señaló una muñeca de vestido rosa.

—¡Sí, y éste es papá! —indicó un muñeco de palitos con traje verde y corona, rodeado de un aura de témpera amarilla.

Gohan no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal halago, en tanto Videl reía con sana diversión: un gesto no muy aprobado por Pan, que la miraba con seriedad disimulada.

—Ya eres famoso, Gran Saiyaman.

—Parece que sí —reía por la ocurrencia de su esposa, volviendo a ver el dibujo—, ¿pero dónde está mamá? Ella es la reina.

—No, la reina soy yo —aseveró, infantil—. Y tú eres el rey dorado.

Ambos padres se miraron intrigados. ¿Por qué hallar lo real en tanta creatividad? Ninguno dijo nada y sonrieron, aduciendo tal comentario a la inexplicable imaginación de la niña.

—Está bien, seré el rey. Ahora quiero que pongas a mamá; si no, no habría reina en el castillo.

—Pero…

—Vamos, Pan —la convenció—, aún queda espacio en el papel. Si quieres, te ayudo a dibujarla.

La pequeña gritó de emoción y dejó los brazos de su mamá, aferrándose a _su padre_. Un gesto que causaba enorme felicidad en Videl.

[…]

Su show animado favorito pasaba por televisión, haciéndola moverse y cantar el estribillo de tres dragones multicolores, aunque prefería el verde gigantesco del que le habló _su papá_ , hace un año. Se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en venir: según su madre, había salido a la casa de Bulma para pedirle unas cosas. ¿Por qué no la llevó con él? ¿Por qué la dejaba sola en casa, con su mamá?

—¿Pan, estás ahí? —escuchó el llamado de Videl.

—Ya voy, mamá —dijo la pequeña, corriendo hasta ella.

—Hazme un favor: ¿puedes llevar este libro a la repisa?

—¿Qué es? —observó un collage de postres en la portada— ¿Por qué hay tantas tortas?

—Es un recetario que me prestó tu abuela Milk —rompió un huevo, echando la yema en la mezcla—. Voy a hacerle un pastel a tu papá.

Pan levantó la vista, al oír su última frase: ¿le cocinaría algo?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Lo olvidaste, pequeña? Mañana es su cumpleaños —acarició su cabello—, pero no le digas. ¡Será una sorpresa!

Una chispa extraña cruzó la mente de la pequeña, quien mostró al instante una sonrisa tan ancha como extraña.

—Está bien, mamá.

—¿No quieres ayudarme? —la invitó a su costado.

—Voy a ver el show del dinosaurio —concluyó.

Videl la vio regresar a la sala y sacudió la cabeza, concentrada en la masa de harina, huevo y mantequilla. ¡Con Pan, jamás adivinaría sus pensamientos!

[…]

Dos de la mañana. Los ruidos de la noche se apoderaban de los alrededores, apenas interrumpidos por alguna fuerte brisa. La oscuridad era casi completa, en un día sin luna llena, hasta que una pequeña luz iluminó una ventana de la casa de Gohan.

Las escaleras apenas rechinaban con los pasos delicados de Pan, que había optado bajar como la gente común. Después de todo, no volar era un gran consejo de su abuelito Gokú para evitar ser detectado, ¡y qué bien le estaba funcionando! Con cinco años, nadie creería la inteligencia de la pequeña. Era la indiscutible herencia de _su padre_.

Pan llegó a su destino, contemplando la enorme puerta del refrigerador, pero le bastó utilizar una silla para abrir el _paraíso_ de cualquier estómago saiyajin. Recordaba que su madre había guardado algunos ingredientes del pastel allí y no le prestó atención al frío que experimentaba. ¡Lo había decidido! ¡Le prepararía otro pastel a _su papá_! ¡El mejor que él probaría!

Quizás por instinto o la habilidad que llevaba en los genes por su abuela, la pequeña sacó cada implemento en la mesa de la cocina, contándolos con sus manos. Si su mamá le había echado dos huevos, ella le pondría cuatro. Si colocaba el tercio de una bolsita de harina, ella usaría todo. ¡Si empleaba una bandeja pequeña, ella sacaría la de fiestas navideñas!

¡Superaría cualquier cantidad, para agradarlo! ¡El hambre de _su padre_ valdría la pena! ¡Y haría lo que fuera! Incluso un desastre.

No se percató del hoyo en una caja de leche, que se había derramado en su silla. La textura resbaladiza chocó con su pie, desequilibrándola. Un desliz insignificante para los mayores, que la pequeña veía descomunal. Su peso no se mantuvo en el mueble, se precipitó contra el borde de la mesita, agarrándose a la bandeja por inercia… y fuertes crujidos rompieron la calma de la cocina, alertando a Gohan y Videl.

Los soñolientos padres dejaron su habitación con un negro pensamiento: ¡algo malo había ocurrido! Ni siquiera se cuestionaron el porqué del sonido, la incertidumbre era demasiada; y al bajar, encontraron la escena más extraña y bochornosa.

—¡Pan! —se asustó Videl, auxiliando a la pequeña embarrada de harina y otros restos de la perdida mezcla en la bandeja de Navidad— Por Kamisama, ¿qué te pasó?

—No tiene heridas —Gohan la revisó, tan preocupado como su esposa—. ¿Estás bien, Pan? Di algo, cariño…

Los quejidos de la niña se oyeron al instante, aliviándolos en parte: su accidente no era de gravedad. En pocos segundos, nuevas interrogantes se hicieron presentes.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí? —Gohan se sorprendió, sacando una mancha de chocolate de su cara.

—Salió mal… —siguió llorando, para su incomprensión, viéndola ocultar su cara en el regazo de su madre.

—¿Por qué te has despertado? Y la cocina… —Videl observó la escena del delito, frunciendo el ceño— ¡¿qué has hecho?! ¡¿Cuántas veces te dije…?!

—Quería hacerle… —sollozó— ¡un pastel a _mi papá_! ¡Y se arruinó todo!

El llanto de Pan se hizo más fuerte, Videl siguió mirándola y Gohan apenas entendía la situación. ¿De qué rayos estaban hablando?

—Pero le estaba haciendo uno, ¿ya no te acuerdas?

—¡Estaba haciendo otro mejor y más grande! ¡Quería prepararle un pastel a _mi papá_! —remarcó las últimas palabras con enojo.

—Pan…

Gohan intercambiaba miradas entre Videl y Pan, recordando sin querer a su padre: ¿por qué era tan difícil lidiar con las mujeres? Sacudió su cabeza y acarició a su hija, sin importarle lo sucia que estuviera.

—Dámela.

—Pero, Gohan…

—Tranquila, voy a bañarla. Te alcanzo en un rato.

Videl accedió al pedido de su esposo, dejando que la criatura fuera atendida por él, a quien tanto reclamaba. Jamás había imaginado tanto ahínco en su pequeña, pero no podía retarla: era tan testaruda como ella, cuando era adolescente. Por otro lado, Gohan dedicó su sueño sacrificado al aseo de Pan, hasta lograr que se durmiera. Agradecía internamente que sus genes saiyajin la salvaran de fuertes contusiones; y al cabo de media hora, regresó a su cuarto.

—¿Se durmió?

—Sí —suspiró, cansado—. No quería que me fuera.

—Te quiere mucho —se frotó los brazos, por el frío.

—Demasiado.

—¿Acaso es malo?

—Para nada. Es que ha estado muy extraña estos días, ¿no lo has notado?

—Pues —meditó— no le veo nada raro.

—Igual, pienso que su actitud no es normal.

—De seguro es algo saiyajin —expresó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser saiyajin? —se quejó— ¿Y si tiene que ver algo con su lado humano?

—Oye, no quise decir eso…

—Pero lo hiciste.

—Mira, Gohan: no quiero discutir —se llevó una mano a la frente—. Ha sido una mala noche, mejor hay que dormir.

—Como quieras —pronunció con seriedad, dándole la espalda al acostarse.

Videl no supo qué responder y eligió guardar silencio. Le preocupaba Pan, le dolía pelearse con Gohan en su cumpleaños. Trató de contener sus lágrimas en silencio, tan orgullosa como en años anteriores, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Videl —el susurro de su marido la hizo voltear, ¿qué ganaba ocultándole su sentir?—, lo siento, cariño…

—Gohan… —se dejó abrazar, llorando ligeramente.

El saiyajin sonrió, aspirando el dulce aroma de los cabellos de su esposa. Amor: no había otra respuesta. Sólo el amor haría torcer su brazo, no podía enojarse con ella. Era muy benévolo para sostener una discusión matrimonial. Era la única batalla en la que aceptaba perder sin reclamos.

—Feliz cumpleaños —murmuró.

—Creí que yo debía decírtelo —dijo Videl, limpiando su llanto.

—Me estoy felicitando —la miró intensamente—. Tengo una gran mujer, una dulce hija… y claro, también un pastel deshecho —recordó, haciendo reír a Videl.

—No el mío —acotó, llamando la atención de Gohan—. Está en otra parte de la nevera, que no cogió. Si quieres, podemos terminarlo.

—¡Buena idea! —la abrazó entre risas, uniéndose después en un largo beso.

[…]

La tarde del cumpleaños pasaba tan ligera y reconfortante para aquella familia. Bajo un frondoso árbol, Gohan, Videl y Pan disfrutaban un pequeño picnic después de recoger a la pequeña de la escuela.

—Te salió delicioso, mamá —dijo Pan, con un pedazo de torta en la boca.

—Pan, no se habla al comer —le recomendó, haciendo que la pequeña pasara su bocado—. Además, no lo hubiera logrado sin papá.

—No exageres, sólo te ayudé con la leche y las galletas —Gohan rechazó modesto cualquier crédito.

—Les quedó muy bien. ¿Tienes más?

—En un rato, querida. Déjame cortar otra tajada.

—Está bien. Papá, te voy a dar mi regalo.

—¿Cuál? —alzó las cejas, interesado.

—El dibujo que me pediste, con mamá —le sonrió—. Ustedes son los reyes.

—Y tú, la princesa —Videl besó la mejilla de su hija—. Falta que el príncipe llegue en unos años.

—O ya llegó —dijo Gohan, suspicaz, mientras observaba otro papel que se había filtrado.

—¡Eso no, papá! —le arrebató el dibujo, ruborizada— Sólo es un niño nuevo que llegó a la escuela y se llama Kanji.

Gohan y Videl se miraron, para luego estallar en risas junto a su hija. Sin lugar a dudas, era la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que estaban celebrando como familia. Y lo repetirían mil veces, de ser necesario.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Listo, terminé! No puedo creer que haya usado un tema de psicología para este desafío, pero es que no se me ocurría otra cosa (especialmente con la cara de Pan en la imagen que me tocó XD).

Creo que ésta ha sido la parte más difícil: inventar una situación en la que una niña reaccionara así de extraño, con tal gesto entre sus padres. No me salía nada, lo juro; hasta que de pronto me vino una idea a la mente: ¿y qué si a Pan no le gustaba ver a sus padres juntos? ¿Quizás, si estaba pasando por ese polémico «Complejo de Electra», donde las niñas buscan la atención de sus padres a toda costa? No me miren raro, no tuve elección con esta imagen XD.

¡Sólo espero tener suerte y desearle muchas vibras a los concursantes! ¡Saludos! :D


End file.
